


Sketching An Expression

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigure asks his father Kaze to let him paint him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketching An Expression

Kaze watched the way his son’s face changed as he prepared his paints. Shigure’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly, moving to follow every movement he made. His lips became a thin line, all laughter and smiling gone.

It was not until the paints were ready that the Shigure Kaze was more familiar with returned. His face lit up; eyes wide and mouth smiling as he looked up at his father. “I’m ready!” he said.

“Where do you wish for me to stand?” Kaze asked.

Shigure thought, pursing his lips before perking up. “Over there! Near the pond? I think that will make the mood look just right,” he said. He watched as his father moved where indicated, following after him to help with the posing. A few gentle adjustments of his father’s limbs and a slight turn of his head was enough. “There!

"Like this?” Kaze asked, holding the pose.

Shigure nodded his head, grabbing a stick of charcoal for sketching first. “Just…there’s an expression I want to try and capture.”

“Oh?”

“It’s the look you have whenever you look at mother when she sings.”

Kaze blushed and Shigure started to sketch rapidly in delight. “Exactly! Just like that!” he chirped.

“…you are lucky you are my son or I would be offended at how easily you can read me,” Kaze mumbled.

Shigure just smiled and picked up his paintbrush.


End file.
